Halfsies
by ProcrastinatingWithADirtyMind
Summary: Ritsu the unknown son of the Takahashi family, Misaki and Ritsu the children of an affair - their blood tied into dangerous people and an unforgiving relatives. M for later chapters - rape, beating, yaoi, foursome...
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS WATCHING THE SECOND EP OF THE FIRST SEASON OF JUNJO AND RIGHT BEFORE THE SEX SCENE I JUST REALISED THAT I HAD HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA FOR THIS CROSSOVER AND YET NEVER USED IT. BLIND! Oh…just had to practically cyber shout that while I'm crying over sweetness and yaoi. I hope you like it. **

**Misaki POV**

A man dressed casually stood at the penthouse door, Usagi-san was still asleep upstairs. "Uh. Hello." I say staring at the plain looking man holding a notebook, his eyes roaming the page in front of him, his brown eyes shoot back up to me.

"Are you Misaki Takahashi?" The man pushes up silver rimmed glasses and taps a pen to the notebook. I cock my head, what was this about?

"Yes." I answer robotically.

"Oh good, may I come in? I have some uh…news for you." I step aside for the man to walk in; he slips his shoes off and walks into the massive lounge room of Usagi's home. The stranger pulls a piece of paper from his folder, which had been hidden under the notebook, and handed it to me.

A picture of a man, who, I had to admit, looked a lot like me but was about seven years older – from the age stated under the name Onodera Ritsu – than me. I turn the sheet around, holding it up so that the man facing me can see it too. "And what's this?"

I glance at the clock, only a few minutes until Usagi is scheduled to wake up. The man proceeds to push his glasses up again, sit on the rose coloured couch, and then gets to the point. "Well, the man in that picture is your brother. I have already contacted Takahiro about this Misaki, but I also needed for you to know this." I stare back down at the picture, scanning over the information about this guy Onodera. Stared at my so called brother, a shock wave of questions ran through me. All the questions were lost in questions; and the words disintegrated on my dry sandpaper like tongue.

Until I got a grip of myself, and the right question came to me.

"And you would be?" I ask running through the info on the page – works at: Marukawa Publishing, previously worked at: Onodera Publication, birthday: March 17 blah, blah, blah – I looked up, trying to place the rather ordinary man.

"Oh, I'm Jinaii Kei. I work at the law firm down the road, and came across some uneven pieces of your parents will, and just yesterday found the rest of the will and the information of the middle son who had been adopted by the Onodera family." The man looked very pleased with himself, but to me this was…surreal. Completely and utterly unbelievable.

"Do you have proof of this?" I got out before the door to Usagi's bedroom slammed open and out came a groggy silver haired, violet eyed writer. Jinaii turned to look up at the great Lord Usami Akihiko. He held Suzuki-san in his arms, the bear still looking as primp and fluffed as ever. I can't help but smile up at Usagi-san.

"Ohayou." I say a little off beat this time, but Usagi's reply isn't the greatest sounding either.

"Who's this?" The writer tosses a hand at Jinaii who is now standing, staring openly at Usagi. The moment Usagi gives the slightest recognition to Jinaii; he is stretching his hand and proudly stating his name and where he works. "And what are you doing here?" Usagi ignores the mans outstretched hand and begins to walk to the kitchen.

"I'm here because Misaki has an unknown brother." Usagi stops in his tracks, turns to gaze at Jinaii. Then his violet eyes jumped to me, asking if the guy was for real. I give a slight shrug.

Usagi straightens to his full height and clears his throat; his voice comes out clearer than a few minutes ago. "Excuse me if this is your idea of a sick joke, you'd better leave now or risk having your ass sued for everything you own." Usagi's voice was threatening; his eyes threw daggers at the man.

Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

"Oh no, I assure you that this isn't a joke. I have gone through the trouble of going through the whole will Misaki's parents left, and the pieces of information which had been gathered some years ago, stating that Onodera is in fact, Misaki's brother." Jinaii stopped there, a look of uncertainty passed over his features and suspicion rocked through me.

But Usagi got to that faster than I could, "oh, no please go on. I mean it sounds like you're missing a few pieces of information." Usagi slowly walked over to us, sitting on the couch and placing Suzuki-san beside him, straightening his bow before staring up at Jinaii.

"Uh…it was also said that, Misaki you were actually the offspring of an affair your mother had with another man." The bluntness to that whole statement hit me more than the words; Jinaii could have somehow made the blow a little less by using less harsher words. The tears stung first before the lump set in my throat, _offspring of an affair. _So I wasn't the man I had called 'dad's son. Wasn't fully niichans brother. _How can this be? Mother would never betray dad like that! _

My knees buckled, and my ass hit the floor as I pulled my legs to my chest. But I froze like that, still staring up at the man who had brought some of the worst possible news. "I…" I wanted to say 'I don't believe you' but somewhere, inside, deep, deep inside I _felt _it was true. I mean, I didn't look a thing like my father and only had a few minor resemblance to niichan. "So…then is this Onodera person my half or full brother?" I asked trying to swallow the searing lump still forming in my throat.

"Onodera is your full brother, Takahiro is your and Onodera's half-brother." There was some note of sympathy in Jinaii's sullen voice. _Wait…this meant that mother slept with my 'father' more than once…over the course of several years. _

"Huh…Onodera…like the publishing place?" Usagi lights a cigarette, seemingly fine with the matter. I go through the task of whipping fallen tears and trying feebly to stop the ones that keep falling.

"He was adopted by the head of Onodera Publications." Usagi's head shot up, his eyes slightly wide. But he recovered quickly and went back to smoking. I was going to question his reaction later.

"The reason I'm here is because Onodera – upon hearing about this from my research partner – wanted to meet you." My eyes grew wide, _meet the brother I never knew?_

_Then…_

…_who's our goddamn father?_

_**XOXOX – next day**_

I stood outside Marukawa waiting with Usagi – who insisted on being my moral support – as we waited for the brother I never thought I had. After having Jinaii agree on a time to meet the infamous Onodera, and getting the place sorted I had been set in a bad mood.

After talking to niichan and hearing the pain in his voice too, the bad mood increased. I folded my arms, "he's late." I huffed out, seeing my breath in front of my face as dusk began to settle in. We had agreed on five o'clock, and I'd meet him outside his work where he would get off early, and we would walk to the restaurant around the corner.

"It's okay Misaki." Usagi dropped the cigarette and squashed it under his big boot, and then he proceeded to pull me into his strong unyielding arms, his lips hovering over mine, his hot breath a comfort to the situation. "You have me." I smiled a little before leaning up and lightly brushing my lips over Usagi's.

"I guess it's not all bad then." I said quietly, my cheeks painting red as the embarrassment of what I said came to my attention. The lovey dovey mood and embarrassment was shattered the moment an unfamiliar voice called my name questioning.

Usagi let me go, his stoic closed in set frown stuck to his lips as I turned to look at the slightly older man. I couldn't help but put the same closed off expression that Usagi had on. "Misaki?" Onodera asked again.

"Hai…" I drawled out taking in the somewhat taller 'brother' in front of me. Like the picture, and as I said, the remarkable identical features we shared was still there. Emerald coloured eyes, practically the same coloured hair although mine was a smidgen darker, same facial structure. We had the same body shape despite him being a little taller making his limbs a little longer.

It was there, the proof.

"Its…nice to meet you?" Although his voice made the greeting sound like a question the way he bowed made it look like this situation wasn't abnormal. "This is my boss Takano Masamune." It was then that I noticed the tall withdrawn man by Onodera's side. He was Usagi's height, but with black hair and brown eyes, broad shoulders and a lean body.

Usagi still looked better.

"It's nice to meet you." My voice was awkward; the unfamiliar ground of meeting a new found brother kind of hits you like that. "This is…"

"Usami Akihiko." Takano said a small smile and an outstretched hand to Usagi-san. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Of course an editor knows Usagi, they shook hands and then the wall of awkwardness and discomfort began to build up. Almost crushing us.

"Well…should we go?" I ask stepping back so that my coat touched Usagi, comfort flittered into me.

"Uh, yeah." And the wall was unbroken was we walked the few blocks to the restaurant Onodera had suggested. And once seated in a booth, me sitting opposite my brother and the two taller men facing each other.

"What university are you at Misaki?" Onodera asked as he picked up a menu, his hands slightly shaking. And at that moment, I realised my own were shaking too, I quickly hid them under the table my cheeks going a pink colour.

"Mitsuhashi." I replied routinely, hoping for the waitress to come so that she could get me out of the awkward, hellish situation the man from yesterday had thrown me into.

"What are you studying?" A small smile touched Onodera's face, but his shoulders were stiff and his eyebrow twitched in the same feeling I had about this. _Well it's comforting to know I'm not the only one feeling shitty and out of place. _

Then as if the situation couldn't get more unfortunate, the same question that had pushed through all the others brought its way to my attention. And _"Do you know who our father is?" _I felt my mouth move but I swear I had only thought it. I looked up to see Onodera's face, scarlet painted his cheeks.

"No…I had been hoping you would know." He said dropping his head so that our eye contact was lost behind his brown fringe. I looked away from Onodera, and instead looked at Usagi's hands as he fiddled with a napkin. For the time Onodera and I had been trying and failing toi bring about a conversation, my Usagi-san had already brought a conversation with Onodera's boss.

_Why would he bring his _boss _to dinner, and in such conditions as meeting a younger brother he hadn't known about?_

"We…uh…could try and find out together? That is if you willing to…try being _brothers." _The word brother slipped on my tongue, as I tried weakly to make my nerves and discomfort leave. Onodera met my eyes again; he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah…can't help but try and be family." He said, his hands had stopped shaking and the smile on his face wasn't forced. If I had met Onodera with different circumstances I guess, we could have become friends.

"Here's my number." I slid a card with my scrawled digits on it over the table to Onodera's side. He smiled and put it in his pocket, and then handed me his card. I smiled back and as things became a lot less blocked up, the waitress came.

**Ok – I hope you like that. There will be M rated in the next chapter, or if not the next chapter it will be in chapter 3. Ok – tell me if you like and I hope it was good. Bye, bye. **


	2. authors note

A massive Authors Note:

I am truly sorry if you think after 2 years or 3 maybe I can't remember, that this is a new chapter when it's not. I am coming up to my final year of schooling, high schooling I mean, and I went back and I have read some of the reviews for my fan fictions, I have been struck with absolute guilt and sadness that I stopped writing, and that I left a lot of wonderful people without an end to a fanfiction or just up and left people I talked to via this site.

I will not post every week, and I might not be very consistent with the fanfictions I have going now, I will start and Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction or several most likely staring the ships ereri, eruri, winmin, jeanlevi, jeanmarco, whatever the ship name is for jean and eren and also a lot of other ships with Levi because I ship him with everyone.

If you have anymore questions, please private message me for my kik because I don't post that freely on the internet anymore and if you have my kik then I will get the message immediately, if you don't have/want kik then you can private message me on here, or on my tumblr as that is another immediate message to me. My tumblr is in my author's bio but I will have it here as well

procrastinatingwithadirtymind. tumblr. com

I am truly sorry that I have been absent for 2-3 years, and I am sorry that I will not be consistent in my postings but I plan to make what I write on here now good and well thought out apart from my previous sorts of fanfictions.

It has been so long since I have been on here that I can't remember how to upload shit.

Have a lovely day and I hope to get back with a new chapter soon.


End file.
